The present invention relates generally to a guard that at least partially covers and/or surrounds a conventional swivel of a rotatable chair or other seat.
Rotatable or swivel chairs (none shown) are well known. As shown in FIGS. 6-9 and 11, swivel chairs typically include one of a variety of swivels 12, 12′. Generally speaking, a swivel 12, 12′ is a connection that allows at least a portion of an object (e.g., a seat of a chair) to rotate with respect to another portion of the object (e.g., a base of the chair). As shown in FIGS. 7, 9 and 11, conventional swivels 12, 12′ typically include two spaced-apart and generally planar plates 28, namely a first plate 28a and a second plate 28b. One or more bearings (none shown) and/or a spring 50 (see FIG. 7) are typically positioned between the plates 28 and provide for the above-described relative motion or movement between the plates 28 and the structure (e.g., a platform 32 and/or a top plate 34, which are described in detail below) to which the plates 28 are secured. Conventional swivels 12, 12′ may be referred to as auto-return swivels, 360 degree swivels, memory return swivels and non-return swivels, for example.
Certain conventional swivels 12 include self-clinching nuts 26, which are commonly referred to as PEM nuts. FIGS. 6 and 7 show a swivel 12 that includes self-clinching nuts 26. The self-clinching nuts 26 are generally fixed to or included within only one of the plates 28, such as the second plate 28b, of the swivel 12 and are sized and/or shaped to receive and engage at least a portion of a fastener 38, such as a threaded bolt or screw, (see FIGS. 5 and 6) therethrough. Other conventional swivels 12′ lack self-clinching nuts 26, but instead include openings 44, 52 in both plates 28 with generally smooth (i.e., not threaded) interior surfaces for receipt and/or the passage of a fastener 38. FIGS. 9 and 11 show a swivel 12′ without self-clinching nuts 26. A separate conventional nut (not shown) may be threaded onto at least a portion of the fastener 38 after the fastener 38 is inserted into one of the openings 44, 48, 52 of each of the first and second plates 28a, 28b, or at least a portion of the fastener 38 may engage a portion of a self-clinching nut 26 in another component of the chair.
Conventional rotatable or swivel chairs are often susceptible to a user or a bystander, particularly a child, intentionally or inadvertently contacting at least a portion of the swivel 12, 12′ and thereby pinching or otherwise being injured during movement or rotation of the plates 28 of the swivel 12, 12′. Further, conventional swivels 12, 12′ are at least somewhat unsightly or otherwise unattractive, and the use of such a swivel 12, 12′ is undesirably inhibited by the collection of dust or dirt thereon or therein.
It has not yet been discovered how to create a guard that at least partially covers, surrounds, hides and/or conceals a conventional swivel 12, 12′ and is reversible or useable in either of two orientations to accommodate conventional swivels 12, 12′ that include and lack self-clinching nuts 26. The present invention accomplished the above objectives.